Evening at CID Bureau before Celebrating New Year
by MissCID
Summary: Wishing You all a very Happy New Year. Let's see what happen at CID Bureau before New Year... Enjoy...


Evening at CID Bureau.

All Officers are present at CID Bureau & working at their respective desk except Freddy

Freddy is moving here & there with confused expression.

Others also noticed Freddy's this behavior.

Abhijeet (Smile) : Arrey yaar Freddy, itna chaloge to tumhara vajan (weight) kam ho jayega!

Freddy (In irritating voice) : Ho jane diiye sir!

Daya : to phir mere na hone par darwaje kaun todega haan?

Freddy: Daya sir…

Vivek : Bataiye na sir, kya hua?

Sachin : kya itne pareshan ho?

Freddy : kuchh nai

Abhijeet : Freddy ko kuchh nai hua hai, chalo yaha se aur apna kaam karo

Freddy : Aaa sir

Abhijeet : Bolo Freddy

Freddy : Sir, aap ACP sir se baat kijiye na , mujhe aaj jaldi ghar jana hai

Abhijeet: Jaldi ghar kisse jana hai?

Freddy : Sir, mujhe

Abhijeet : To phir tum hi ACP sir se puchh lo na, mujhe kyun bich me fasa rahe ho?

Freddy : Daya sir, aap baat kijiye na ACP sir se. ACP sir aap dono ki baat kabhi talte pls sir.

Daya : Bhai Freddy , vo sab thik hai, pehle ye batao ki aaj kyun jaldi ghar jana hai?

Freddy : Sir aaj kaun si date hai?

Vivek : Sir, aaj to 31st December hai

Freddy : Shabbash Vivek, Tumhe to achhi tarah se yaad hai.

Abhijeet (Teasing): 31st December hai to kya hua? Kal 1st January hogi, usme jaldi ghar jane ki kya jarurat hai haan?

Freddy : Sir, aap samajh nai rahe ho, kyun ki aap ki shaadi nai hui hai na

Abhijeet : Freddy, ab isme meri shaadi ki baat kaha se aa gayi?

Freddy : Sir, ek baar aap ki shaadi ho jane dijiye , phir aap ko pata chalega ki …

Daya : ki biwi ki har demand puri karni hi padti hai kyun Freddy main sahi keh raha hu na?

Abhijeet : Kya Daya, tum bhi Freddy ki chalti gadi me chad gaye? Freddy apni college ki dost k sath kahi ..

Freddy : Abhijeet Sir, kya aap kuchh bhi bol rahe ho. mujhe wife ko lekar aaj uske bhai k ghar jana hai, 31st ki party k liye

Abhijeet : ohhh achha achha, sahab ko bhabhiji ko leke bahar jana hai. Ye to achhi baat hai. Vivek, Sachin tum logo Freddy ko dekho. Kitni achhi tarah se vo apni jawabdari ko nibha raha hi. Kucch sikho, inse bhavishya me tum dono ko yahi kaam me aane vala hai.

Vivek & Sachin smile & Kajal & Tasha blushing…

Sachin : Sir, aap ko aur Daya sir ko bhi to yahi kaam aayega na, Kyun Vivek?

Vivek : Haan, Haan Bilkul.

Daya : Kya Sachin tum bhi…

ACP sir came out from his cabin

ACP : kya baate ho rahi hai? Tum sabk chehre pe ye smile !

Freddy : Kucch nai sir

Vivek : Freddy sir, main batau?

Freddy : Vivek, tum to chup hi raho. Pata nai baat ko kaha se kaha marod doge!

Abhijeet : Thik hai, to main batata hu.

Freddy : Nai, sir aap bhi nai. Main batata hu ACP sir ko

ACP : Bolo Freddy

Freddy : Sir, aaj 31st December hai

ACP : Toh?

Freddy : Toh sir, mujhe apni wife ko lekar uske bhai k ghar jana hai. 31st ki party k liye. To sir, aaj mujhe thoda jaldi ghar jana hai.

ACP : Haan to thik hai na. Chale jana. Isme itna darne ki kya baat thi?

Freddy : Sir, vo mujhe laga ki…

Abhijeet : Ki ACP sir tumhe chhutti nai denge. Kyun?

ACP : Dekho Freddy, Hum CID officer to hai, par sath me hum insaan bhi hai. Har festival ko enjoy karne ka hume utna hi haq hai, jitna aam logo ko.

Daya : Haan Freddy, ACP sir sahi bol rahe hai.

Freddy : Thank you sir

ACP : Chalo bhai Freddy ka 31st ka plan to pata chal gaya, baaki log kaha 31st celebrate kar rahe ho?

Sachin : Sir, hum sab log sab sath me 31st ki party me jaa rahe hai.

ACP : Hum log matlab?

Daya : Main, Abhijeet, Sachin, Vivek, Tarika, Muskan, Kajal aur Tasha

ACP : waah ! kya baat hai. Tum sab sath me jaa rahe ho? Arrey Rajat aur Purvi tum dono nai ja rahe ho kya baaki logo k sath?

Abhijeet : Sir, humne kaha bhi par ye aur Purvi dono mana kar rahe hai, pata nai kyun?

Rajat : Arrey nai sir, aap log enjoy kijiye

Daya : oh Come on Rajat. Ab chalo bhi. Kahi aisa to nai hai na ki tum dono ne kahi aur jane ka plan banaya ho aur hume nai batana chahte. Haan?

Purvi : Nai sir, aisa kuchh nai hai.

Tasha : Agar koi aur plan nai hai to chalo na humare sath

Kajal : Haan, Tasha sahi keh rahi hai Purvi. Sab sath me hoge to aur maza aayega.

ACP : Rajat aur Purvi, ye sab log itna force kar rahe hai to chale jao sath me

Rajat : par sir,…

ACP : kya?

Rajat (himself) : kitni awkward situation hai, ab main mana bhi nai kar sakta.

Purvi (herself) : Rajat sir, ab aap itna bhi kya soch rahe ho? Ye log hume itna force karte hai to chaliye na pls. shayad hume ek-dusre ko janane ka aur karib se mauka mile.

Daya : Ab tum dono kya sochne lage ho?

Rajat : haan, kuchh nai sir. Thik hai, main taiyar hu aap logo k sath aane k liye

Muskan : Aur Purvi tum?

Purvi : Jab aap log itna keh rahe hai , to thik hai main bhi chalungi. Aap logo k sath

Abhijeet : Purvi , tumhe pata hai na, vo couple party hai.

Purvi (Blushing) : yes sir

Rajat : sir, mujhe bhi pata hai

Abhijeet (smiles) : Rajat, vaise main Purvi se baat kar raha tha.

ACP : Chalo thik hai, tum log sab sath me ja rahe ho. Enjoy! Main apna kaam khatm karke chala jaunga. Tum log jao.

Freddy : Sir

ACP : Haan bolo Freddy. Ab kya hua?

Freddy: Sir, aap kaha jaa rahe ho 31st celebrate karne k liye?

Abhijeet: Haan, sir aapne to apna plan batay hi nai? Aap kaha celebrate kar rahe ho?

ACP : Kaun main ? (& he laughing so hard) Ab meri umr party karne ki nai hai.

At the same time, Dr. Salunkhe enters with Dr. Tarika

Dr. Salunkhe : Abhijeet, ACP ka to pata nai, par main chal raha hu tum logo k sath

Abhijeet : Kya?

Dr. Salunkhe : ACP Buddha ho gaya hoga, par main to abhi jawan hu. Ye dekho mere kale baal!

(All wants to laugh, but they control themselves)

ACP : Salunkhe, vo couple party hai

Dr. Salunkhe : Janta hu boss

All gives unbelievable expression to each other

ACP : to phir?

Dr. Salunkhe : Kya Pradyuman ! tum itna bhi nai samjhte?

ACP : Tum hi samjha do, kiske sath jaa rahe ho party me?

Dr. Salunkhe : Nithya yaad hai. Humare sath college me padha karti thi?

ACP : Nithya? Haan yaad aaya. Par vo to USA chali gayi thi na?

Dr. Salunkhe : to aur bechari kya karti. Tumse kitna pyar karti thi par tumne …

Freddy : Nithya, achha name hai sir.

ACP : Freddy, tum chup karo. Aur Salunkhe tum, tum kyun inn logo k samne ye sab bol rahe ho?

Dr. Salunkhe : kyun kuchh galat kaha maine? Tum bhi to use kitna pyar karte the

ACP : Haan, par kabhi bata nai paya tha

Daya : ACP sir aap aur pyar?

ACP looks him angrily

ACP : vaise uski shadi to ho gayi hai na?

Dr. Salunkhe : toh? Abhi vo india me hai. Ghumne k liye aayi hai, Toh kya main dost ko lekar aisi party me nai ja sakta? Kyun Abhijeet, main nai aa sakta?

Abhijeet : of course sir, kyun nai?

ACP : Kya Nithya India me?

Dr. Salunkhe : kyun yakin nai ho raha hai?

ACP : Tum use leke nai jaa sakte

Dr. Salunkhe : Kyun? Jalan ho rahi hai? Kya tum uske sath jana chahte ho?

ACP : Salunkhe, ye kya bol rahe ho baccho k samne? Bigad jayenge, vaise aadhe bigde hue to hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman, maine kuchh puchha tha, tumne jawab nai diya?

ACP (blushing): Haan, is bahane use milna bhi ho jayega

Dr. Salunkhe : Thik hai boss, to tum Nithya ko lekar jaa rahe ho party me right?

Abhijeet : Chalo, to phir Dr. Salunkhe ka aana cancel. Chaliye sir, hum log niklte hai, taiyaar bhi to hona hai. Salunkhe sahab is baar ghar pe hi new year manayenge.

Dr. Salunkhe : ek min. Abhijeet, main party me Dr. Sonali k sath aa raha hu

Daya : Kya?

Dr. Salunkhe : Jab Pradyuman apni dost ko lekar jaa sakta hai , to main kyun nai? Vaise mera Sonali k sath party me jane ka pehle se hi tay tha.

Freddy : to sir, ye sab …

Dr. salunkhe : Freddy, ab tumhe ghar jane me der nai ho rahi hai? Tumhari wife tumhara intezaar kar rahi hogi.

Freddy looks at his Wrist Watch : Sir, main chalta hu.

ACP : Hmmm, jao aur suno Happy New Year in advance

Freddy : sir, aap ko bhi. Enjoy sir…

Sachin : Sir, I think hume bhi chalna chahiye.

Abhijeet : Haan sir, hum log party me aap se milte hai

Daya : aur kisi aur se bhi.

ACP : Daya! Thik hai tum log jao, hum log aap ko vahi milenge.

Rajat : o.k. sir

All went out from the bureau. Only ACP sir, & Dr. salunkhe are there

ACP : Nithya achanak se India. Accha laga . kitne salo baad hum milenge.

Dr. Salunkhe : Vo tumhari sabse karibi dost thi na?

ACP : haan, par tumhare baad

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman, kaisa laga New Year gift?

ACP happily sees Dr. Salunkhe & Then he hugged him…

**_(All enjoyed 31st party including ACP sir & Nithya. They all celebrated & welcomed New Year together with joy. After spending beautiful 15 days in India, she returned USA back)_**


End file.
